true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Morando
General Morando is a principal antagonist in the Netflix TV show trilogy, Tales of Arcadia, appearing as the primary antagonist in its second installment, 3Below. He was an Akiridion general who was exiled from the planet Akiridion-5 for treachery. After that, he decides to take the King and Queen's throne for himself and destroy House Tarron, and soon absorbs Gaylen's Core, planning to destroy the entire universe and recreate it in his own image. He was voiced by Abon Aboutboul. Biography The Great Villains Wiki presents a biography for General Morando. Personality Morando is a power-hungry tyrant who cares about nothing other than getting the most power anyone can have. He is a sadistic and strict individual as he desires, more than anything else, to absorb Gaylen's core to commit omnicide by destroying the universe, then recreating it the way he sees fit, making him a threatening vllain who had to be stopped in any way possible. Plus, Morando is extremely manipulative to those he claims are his allies, such as deceiving Varvatos Vex into lowering the shields of Akiridion-5, as well as promising Colonel Kubritz that he'll insert Gaylen's core into her armor after he receives it. However, what really makes Morando stand out beyond the average villain is how dangerously pragmatic and personal he is. He basically hired the Zeron Brotherhood to initiate the bombing on Satellite-Nine to kill hundreds of Akiridions (including Varvatos's entire family) and then manipulated Varvatos into lowering the shields, promising no one would be hurt. However, after Varvatos lowered the shields, Morando deliberately broke said promise by launching a full-scale attack on Akiridion-5. When he becomes the self-proclaimed king of the planet, he even goes so far as to killing one of his soldiers simply for bringing bad news, as well as enacting a law that whoever does not worship him whatsoever shall die. One of his robots even warned a child: "First warning. There will be no second warnings." He also has his entire planet watch as Aja is being brutalized and nearly killed by his first Omen. Morando gets even worse in Part 2 when he forces an Akiridion soldier to reveal to him the legend of Seklos and Gaylen, so when he finds out about it about Gaylen's Core which holds godlike powers, he decides to absorb it into himself so he can become a god (a further step than a king) and destroy the entire universe and remake it in his own image, but he would do a horrible act along the way by blasting an innocent pet insect-like alien named Buster, into nothing except a skull and green blood. All in all, Morando has absolutely no limits to his villainy, and will do anything to achieve his egregious goals. Trivia *He is one of the two Tales of Arcadia villains who are Totally Dark. The other is Morgana, the Bigger Bad of Trollhunters. *Morando is also the third main antagonist in an installment in the trilogy, him being an alien who's the main antagonist in 3Below. The first one is Gunmar the Black, a troll who's the central antagonist of Trollhunters and the main antagonist of the series' first parts, just before Morgana takes over the second arc and achieves her role of the series' true main villain. *His quote, “I will destroy everything you love!”, is reminiscent of Grimmel the Grisly's quote when the latter threatened Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World: “Hand me my dragon when I return, or I will destroy everything you love!”. *He is similar to these villains: **General Hux from Star Wars due to both having the general title and being the main antagoniats of their installments, as well as being omnicidal maniacs who have indirectly destroyed many, many lives. **The Destructinator from Fairly Odd Parents, due to both being willing to manipulate and betray their own allies, not to mention that they desire, above all else, to destroy the universe and reshape it in their own image. Gallery Netflix-3Below-Tales-of-Arcadia-Alien-Dictator.jpg|Morando leading an assault on House Tarron during his surprise attack on Akiridion-5. Empowered Morando.png|Morando, empowered after merging with Gaylen's Core to become a god. Navigation Category:Total Darkness Category:Tales of Arcadia Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Television Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Manipulative Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Usurpers Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Masterminds Category:Dictators Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Power-Hungry Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Ruler Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Military Villains Category:Defeated Category:Empowered Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Lawful Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Strategists Category:Cheater Category:Cold Hearted Category:Narcissists Category:Monsters Category:Animal Killers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Ambitious Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Totalitarians Category:Torturers Category:Mongers Category:Criminals